Traditionally, surround sound speaker systems include an audio/video receiver (AVR) that supports two or more speakers that may be connected in various wired and/or wireless configurations. The AVR typically receives a single stream of audio from a transmitting device (e.g., a smartphone, a laptop, etc.) that includes data for multiple audio channels. Upon receiving the audio stream, the AVR decodes each channel's data and routes the data to the appropriate speaker for output by the receiving speaker. However, advancements in computing technologies have resulted in smaller, cheaper, and more powerful components capable of being embedded in the speakers themselves. In turn, more intelligent, independent speakers have been developed that can accept a single-channel audio stream directly from a transmitting device wirelessly coupled to the speaker.